Toad Trip
by Thegamingteendream16
Summary: Time for the second leg of the trip, with a few leaving characters, but a surprise replacement
1. We're going where?

Hey, I feel pretty good, I just come back, and someone's actually threatened physical harm on me if I don't write a sequel to one of my past stories, Mr. Toad's 2nd Wild Ride. Since I've been gone, I think the least I can do is provide. Remember, I own nothing!!!! Especially any characters who make cameos who resemble familiar characters!!!! I really really don't own them at all.

Todd: Ain't that the truth, he can't even afford to pay his internet bill.

Fred: Yeah.....probably why he's gonna catch everything up now. 

Thegamingteendream16: SHUT UP YOU FOOLS!

"So, we're here at school, at 5 a.m., on a Saturday, for what reason again?" half yawned Todd, as he leaned against Fred. It was still dark, and the four members of the Brotherhood were waiting in the back parking lot of the school. "I told you already. After Magneto had some words with Kelly, the guy not only said he'd let us back into school, but he'd also make up for the trouble he's caused us mutants," explained Pietro. Lance yawned. He and the others were still in the jeep, the only light coming from a light pole above them. " I'm surprised he let us stay, after Blob and Toad destroyed the girls bathroom......you're just lucky that he thought it was a backed up toilet, due to a snake crawling through the plumbing. Still, you guys never told me how you turned Pietro back from a snake...." Todd and Fred glanced at each other, then over to Pietro, who had just gone pale. " THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" he yelled. This just brought a fit of laughter from Todd and Fred. "What is important, is that we've scored a free trip on the school's dollar to Florida."

Principal Kelly looked through the blinds of his office, at the group of mutants. Just the thought that they were infesting his school made him sick. Even worse was that Eric Magnus..... threatening....blackmailing.....only to get those mutants back into school. That's why he staged this trip. He had friends who were not in favor of mutants. With their help and funds, Kelly had managed to organize this little trap.....the only one coming back from this trip would be the bus driver. If even him......

"Hey guys, there's the bus," muttered Todd, rubbing his eyes, hopping out of the Jeep. Fred and Lance also climbed out, picking up their bags. And due to his orders......Pietro's several suitcases. "Man Pietro, what didn't you pack?" groaned Lance, trying to hold onto his duffle bag and four suitcases. "Hey, when on a trip, one must dress for every occasion," sniffed Pietro. Todd carried his plastic bag of clothes in his teeth, as he held several other bags....and Fred had so many suitcases.....he couldn't see in front of him. The bus pulled up, and opened the luggage storage area underneath. "Now you morons be sure to load that stuff carefully, alot of it is name brand," barked Pietro, as he climbed onto the bus. Todd, Fred, and Lance exchanged glances, grinned, and tossed all of Pietro's stuff over their shoulders, tossing in their stuff, then climbing onto the bus. They all took seats in the back. "Hey driver, not to criticize a free trip and all, but isn't this a bit much for four of us?" asked Todd, as he hopped into the small back seat, while Fred took up the whole other seat. Lance sat in front of Todd, and Pietro sat in front of Lance.....the seat in front of Fred was a bit bulged forward. The driver laughed, and turned around. " You honestly think that you're the only ones? HA! Kelly said ALL mutants, meaning you and those kids over at the institute. We're picking them up on the way. This of course brought several angry groans from the boys. " I knew it was too good to be true," muttered Blob.

"Professor, are you sure about this? Kelly didn't seem to thrilled about mutants when he was trashing all of my awards, why in the world would he decided to give us all a free trip to Florida?" asked Jean. Her, Scott, Kurt, Evan, Rogue, and Kitty were waiting out in front of the main gate with their stuff. "Obviously Jean, the man has had a change of heart. You did save his life and the lives of the PTO," explained Xavier. "I don't know Professor, this smells funny to me," mumbled Scott, looking up as the bus pulled up and came to a stop in front of them. "You're right Scott, something does smell, and there's the source," groaned Rogue, looking like she was going to be sick. Todd stuck his head out the window. "HEY! Hurry it up you X-geeks. Sooner we get to Florida, the sooner we get you out of our hair," he barked. "Oh man.....this is going to be a very long trip," moaned Kurt, as he and Evan boarded the bus. 

For the first few hours, everyone sat in silence. The Brotherhood glared at the X-Men, and the X-men pretended not to notice them. Pietro turned around in his seat. "Ok, Brotherhood meeting," he muttered, and they all crowded around the back. "This is the chance we've been waiting for. A chance to finally beat the X-Men for good. We're going to make a bathroom stop soon, so we'll need some supplies....." Pietro started, then went into a low whisper. Scott glanced back, noticing the four boys huddled together. "Jean, what are they talking about," he whispered. "For get it Scott, Lance and Pietro somehow learned how to block their thoughts, Blob has no thoughts, and the last time I read Toad's thoughts, I swear I almost turned lesbian," hissed Jean, going back to reading a book she brought. This left Scott blinking. He leaned over and poked Kurt in the side. "Uh, hey, wanna switch seats?"

A few minutes later, the bus pulled over at a Quick Stop gas and grocery store. "Ok kids, you got twenty minutes to take care of your business. For some reason, Kelly made it clear we have to be in Florida at a very certain time," muttered the bus driver. With that, all the kids went off the bus. The X-men entered the gas station. Pietro and Lance nodded, and entered, and Fred and Todd stood by the door, blocking the sight of the inside. Oddly enough, standing next to them, were two other men. One was a taller skinny guy, with long blonde hair. The guy next to him was a shorter, stocky guy, with long black hair and a beard, smoking a cigarette. "Hey, you boys wanna buy some real mean stuff," muttered the blonde guy. "Uh, what kinda stuff?" asked Fred, a little confused. The tall guy grinned. "I'm talking some bad a** mother f*cking chronic man. Sh*t, make that little part you and your friends are going on a h*ll of a lot f*cking better," burst the blonde guy. Fred still didn't get it, but this brought a slight grin from Todd. "Sure man, just give me a second, yo." With that, Todd hopped up the wall, and crawled around the back, and through the bathroom window. The two other men watched with wide eyes. "Holy sh*t Quiet Rob.....I think it's time we stop using our own stuff...."

Todd climbed through the window, and let himself into the store. He noticed Kurt and Evan busy playing each other a fighting arcade game in the corner. Todd grinned and quietly slipped behind them, slowly and skillfully removing their wallets. He quickly took out the cash, and dropped the wallets. He was about to sneak back out, when Lance grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking him into one of the isles. "What the heck are you doing? Like their not going to notice their cash got stolen?" he hissed. Todd grinned, and quickly whispered his plan into Lance's ear. Lance instantly grinned, and nodded, letting Todd go to escape through the bathroom. Todd quickly crawled back around the wall, dropping down in front of the other two guys. "So, how much for your smallest bag?" asked Todd, motioning for Fred to block their view. " Twenty dollars man, seems expensive, but you get the Ray and Quiet Rob seal of approval that this sh*t will f*ck you up in one hit," said the blonde guy, who they assumed was named Ray. "Ok, deal." Todd quickly exchanged the cash for a small bag filled with stuff. "Twenty dollars for a bag of oregano?" muttered Fred, as Todd shook his head, pocketing the stuff. "You'll see man, now watch for Speedy and Lance." 

Fred looked in, just in time see Lance give the signal. The large teen quickly opened the door, just as several strong gusts of wind blew out the door, oddly enough, the force of the wind changed directions. Suddenly, Pietro was next to the two. "Ok guys, back on the bus," he said, grinning. Fred and Todd chased after him, with Lance running behind them. The bus driver looked at the oddly, as he filled up the bus. Once on the bus, they quickly got Fred to the back of the bus. "Ok big guy, now it's time for the "Human Wall" portion of our plan. With that, Lance opened the back door to the bus. Fred quickly, and somehow quietly, tore out two of the seats, and placed them just behind the bus. Pietro used his super speed to stack all the supplies he had stolen, soda, toilet paper, shaving cream, chips, candy, jerky, and a bottle of Wild Turkey. "Uh, Lance, what's the liquor for?" muttered Todd, remembering the night they all got plastered at Mystique's house. "You'll see," he said, grinning. He had Fred move a seat back. "There, now with you blocking the line of sight, no one will be the wiser." No sooner had he said this, than a bone spear shot right past his head, and all the members of the Brotherhood turned.....to find a very angry Evan and Kurt. "Hand over the Toad, and no one gets hurt," growled Evan. Todd peeked his head up from behind Fred. "Um, trouble guys?" has asked timidly. "Yeah, like all our money is missing you slimy creep," said Kurt, his fists clenched. Todd grinned and moved from behind Fred. "Is that all? Well hey, here it is." The teen tossed the two other teens a roll of cash. Evan and Kurt quickly divided it, then looked up and glared. "You're a little short." Todd crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. "Oh yeah, well you're a little rude and fuzzy," he sniffed. Todd opened his eyes, letting out a scream and quickly jumping to the safety of Fred's backside, which resulted in Fred getting hit with several bone spears. "HEY! Careful, this is my favorite shirt," growled Fred. "Just give us the twenty dollars I'm missing, and we'll be ok," hissed Evan, more spike points extending from his skin. Pietro rushed to his side. "Now now, Daniels. We don't have the money, BUT we do have something better." With that the silver haired teen whispered something into Evan's ear, which brought a grin to his face. "Ok man, you keep you're word, and we're ok." Pietro grinned, and went back to sit with the others. Evan and Kurt went to sit down. "Vhat did zay offer?" asked Kurt. Evan grinned over to his friend. "Let's just say, when we make the stop for the night, there is gonna be one great party." Kurt nodded, even though he was still a little confused. Then he noticed that Evan still had his spikes out. "Um, you may vant to pull those back in." Evan blinked, looking down, surprised to see that he was still spiked. "That's weird....usually they go back in easily." Evan groaned, and with effort, retracted all the spine protrusions. "Spike, that's the fifth time this week you've lost control of your powers, are you sure you're ok?" asked Rogue, who had just come on the bus. "I don't know.....It's weird.....I probably should talk with Auntie O when we get back," muttered Evan, breathing a little heavily from the strain. "Ok kids, everyone on?" yelled out the bus driver, who had just gotten on. "Yes sir......everyone is here.....unfortunately," answered Scott, as he took his seat next to Jean. With that, they pulled out of the gas station, leaving behind two seats, two rather confused drug dealers, and a pair of clerks who'll have a hard time explaining how nearly five hundred dollars worth of merchandise suddenly vanished.

"Here we are kids," announced the driver, as they pulled into this old run down motel, the parking lot nothing but dirt. "Wow, Kelly sure spared no expense," muttered Rogue, as the kids grabbed their stuff, while the driver went and got the rooms keys. Evan and Kurt walked up to Pietro. "So, eleven o'clock tonight, right man?" mumbled Evan. Pietro grinned and nodded. "Yep, meet us in Blob and Toad's room." Kurt and Evan nodded, and walked back to the others. The driver walked up, holding up several sets of keys. "This place is small.....not only are we going to have to fit four to a room.....they're all singles." All the teens stood there, shocked, except for Todd who had a confused face. "So you're saying, One eye and The Red Menace have to sleep outside, along with the Fuzzy Gecko?" Lance slapped him in the back of the head. "No you idiot.... means they only have one bed per room." With that, everyone turned and stared at Fred. "This, is going to be a problem," muttered Scott.

"Good thing the motel owner gave us all the blankets we needed to make up for things," groaned Lance, as he shook out a dusty chunk of wool, trying to straighten it out. Pietro was sprawled out on the bed. "It's not so bad, beats the street," chirped Todd, as he peeked his head out from under the bed. "Toad, what are you doing under there?" groaned Pietro, dreading the answer. "Roach detail man, this place is a buffet. Oh, and you may wanna get off the bed, yo. Haven't done a bed bug check." Pietro rolled his eyes. "Toad, there is no such thing as bed......bugs...." started Pietro, but trailed off, when he felt several tiny things crawling up and down his backside. "AHHHHHHHH!!! GET 'EM OFF ME!!!" he screamed, and ran out of the room, super fast, nearly plowing over Fred, if that were possible. "What's his problem?" muttered the large teen. "Bed bugs," groaned Lance, who sat in a wooden chair in the back, only to have it crumble under his weight. "Termites too? Oh I love it here," cheered Todd, who rushed into the bathroom. "BINGO!!! THE MOTHER LOAD!!!" he cheered, followed by the sounds of loud slurping. "Oh god...." moaned Lance, burying his face in his hands. Fred quickly fished out headache pills. "Pietro really did think a head this time huh?" moaned Lance, taking the pills.

"Where is the Toad?? Daniels and that Fuzzy Elf will be here soon," growled Pietro, pacing back and forth at super speed. "The X-geeks paid him twenty dollars a room to clean out all things creepy and crawly," explained Fred, munching on a bag of cookies. There was a knock at the door. "Great, and now they're here!" hissed Pietro. "Calm down man, just act natural. Todd isn't a key role you know," muttered Lance, as he opened the door. Evan and Kurt entered quickly, with Lance closing the door behind them. "This better not be a trick Pietro," growled Lance. Pietro merely smiled, pulling out two shot glasses, Fred standing up holding the bottle of Wild Turkey. "Trust me, I do not lie."

Todd was walking back from Rogue and Kitty's room, his eyes slightly glazed over, his stomach full, and a huge smile on his face. "Gotta love moths....dunno what they're covered in....but it works for me," he reached the door to the room, only to here a lot of laughing, and crashing around. He was about to knock, when Fred opened the door, leaving the room. "Man....those guys can't handle they're drinking. I'm going to hit the food stash for awhile bud," he muttered, tossing out an empty box of crackers. Todd just nodded, and slipped in. "Hey! There's the guy I've been looking for," slurred Pietro, tripping slightly, as he stumbled to Todd, hugging him. "It's not a party till you got this guy right here....who ever he is." Todd blinked, moving away from Pietro, to go sit by Lance, who had his head buried in his arms, resting half gone on the table, as he sat on the edge of the bed. They had moved it so they could sit and still keep the drink close. Kurt and Evan were laughing loudly, as they hit each other with pillows, which Pietro quickly got involved in. Todd picked up Lance's half full drink, only getting a weak groan of protest from the teen. The smaller teen shrugged, then drank the contents, causing him to drop the glass and gag, hands coming up to his throat. He hadn't had something burn this much since he once tried to eat a red hornet. This got the attention of the other three, who quickly laughed at him. "What's wrong bug boy, not man enough to drink," sneered Evan. "Ya, zhe Toad iz a real vimp," chuckled Kurt. This made Todd see red. "A wimp? Oh yeah blue boy, watch this," he growled. He grabbed the nearly empty bottle of Wild Turkey, and chugged the remaining contents, which silenced the others. "Oh man Toad, that's gonna hit you like a bus...." groaned Lance, who had peeked up to see what was the commotion. Though, it would just be bad luck that at that moment, the effect of the moth dust kicked in. "BUS!! Perfect!" laughed Todd, a strange and insane tone taking over his voice, as he hopped off the bed, and out the door which Fred had just opened. "Uh....that can't be good," muttered the Blob.

Todd laughed to himself as he quickly bounded across the parking lot, to the bus. He easily opened the doors to the bus. He hopped into the drivers seat, and started messing with the steering wheel and gas petals, making weird motor sounds. His hand slipped from the wheel, only to find that the key was still in the ignition. Todd grinned widely, and quickly started the bus. He tried to hit the gas, but stopped. He remembered that the bus was a standard. A small frown went over his face, and it looked like he was about to cry, when suddenly Kurt and Evan appeared next to him in a cloud of smoke. "Hey, what ya doing," slurred Evan, completely drunk. "I was going to go for a drive, but I can't work a stick yo," muttered Todd, burying his face in his hands. "Zat's not a problem, Scott taught me how," chuckled Kurt. Todd beamed and once again put his hands on the wheel. "Good, you shift for me, and I'll drive." 

The sound of the bus starting quickly brought the driver and several over the teens out of their rooms. "What the.... I could of sworn I had the keys," he muttered, going back to check his room. He missed seeing the bus tear out of the parking lot, and onto the highway. Pietro, Lance, and Fred rushed out of their room. "What happened?" yelled Scott. "Daniels and the elf boy got drunk and took the bus.....with Todd," mumbled Fred. "Oh god....can this get any worse?" moaned Jean. "Um guys.....where's Kitty and Rogue?" asked Lance.

Todd laughed loudly, as he sped faster, fishtailing and doing doughnuts on the open highway. Evan was laughing even though he was being tossed like a rag doll, the only thing leaving Kurt anchored to shift was his tail that was wrapped around the leg of the drivers seat. "This is so fun!" yelled Todd, he sped down the highway, past a highway patrolman. The officer quickly turned on his lights and siren, and took pursuit. "Uh oh Toad.....I think we're in trouble," muttered Evan. "Nah, just shoot out his tires," commented Todd, as he did a 360 in the middle of the road, causing the officer to swerve off the road. Todd turned the bus around completely, and sped back towards the motel. "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING??" screamed Kitty and Rogue at the same time, which caused Kurt, Evan, and Todd to turn around and scream too, the shock making the two girls scream, and for Todd to hit the breaks, which did two things. Sent Evan flying forward, knocking himself out as he hit the floor, and sending Kurt flying forward, into the gas peddle, also being knocked out. This sent the bus into a screeching peel out, leaving the patrolman in the dust. The man got of his bike, scratched his head, and just went back to his post, muttering something about three weeks till retirement. 

"Toad, stop the bus!!" screamed Kitty, holding onto a seat. Todd wasn't doing a good job of keeping straight, the Wild Turkey had finally over powered the moth dust. "I can't, it'll mess up the engine," were his last words, as he passed out, his full weight turning the wheel, sending the bus rolling. It rolled off the road, went air born, and by a miracle made possible by only the good lord himself, they landed in the buses previous parking spot, on all four tires, dusty and dinged up. Scott quickly ran over, and opened the door, only to find Evan hanging over a seat, Kurt's head lodged under the driver's seat, and Todd sprawled on the floor, along with Kitty and Rogue, sitting together in the front seat, their hair standing up on end and frizzed out, covered in dust, their teeth gritted and eyes wide in terror. Scott looked them unsure what to do or say. Rogue was the first to speak. "Are we alive Scott?" Scott hesitated, then timidly answered, "Yes?" Kitty nodded. "Good." With that, her and Rogue both passed out.


	2. On the road again

My disclaimer was destroyed in my frustration and excitement over the up coming episode of X-Men:Evolution......just remember I don't own anything....

Todd: FORGET THE DISCLAIMER!! WHAT ABOUT WANDA??

Fred: Ah man....he's doing it again.....

Todd: What? I'm just worried about her.....

Thegamingteendream16: Should be more worried about yourself.

Todd and Fred: WHAT?!

Thegamingteendream16: Well, this is just me talking here, but Todd, you having to take on Magneto to save Wanda, this might just kinda ruin all chances of you joining his new team.

Todd:.....well dang, yo. Can't anything good happen to me?????

Thegamingteendream16: Rarely when I'm writing....

"Oh man.....I feel like I got hit by a bus," moaned Todd, waking up in the trashed motel room. "Well, that's pretty close to what happened you crazy little freak," moaned Lance, who was drinking a cup of coffee that he had Fred pick up when he went to get more snacks. Seems the stash from the gas station didn't last him long. Pietro was still passed out on the bed. "What happened, yo?" grumbled Todd, sitting up in his dirty clothes, his hair a mess. "You mean before or after you downed more alcohol than you could ever dream off handling?" snapped Lance, his head burning with pain. "Oh man.... that can't be good....considering I had eaten a few moths before that," mumbled Todd. "Yeah.....though, it's pretty cool how you made the bus land in the exact same space, back wards, and on all four tires," pointed out Fred, who was carrying a box of doughnuts, munching on a bear claw. "WHAT??" cried Todd, jumping up, moving to the window. Sure enough, outside the bus was parked facing a different direction than it was parked, along with shattered windows, dents, and dirt everywhere. "Oh man....I did that??" he nearly screamed. "Yup. Well, not just you. Spyke and Nightcrawler helped too," explained Fred between bites. "WHAT??" screamed Pietro, sitting up. "Oh, I was just telling Toad what he did last night," said Fred, reaching in for another doughnut. "Oh, that. Yeah, Toad you almost got us all in big trouble. You're just lucky Xavier paid for a replacement, since some of his students were involved he figured he better open his wallet or else," grumbled Pietro, rubbing his head. 

There was a slight knock at the door. "WHO IS IT!" they all yelled at once. "Sheesh, It's just me," came Jean's voice. "What do you want you pain in the butt," moaned Pietro, the yelling sending a pain in head. "Well, not that I think I should tell you, but the new bus is hear, and we're ready to get going again. Kitty and Rogue are being sent back.... seems they took a major shock, along with Evan and Kurt. Luckily, in their place, some of the new students are replacing them," explained Jean, before walking off. Pietro jumped up, laughing and grinning. "WAY TO GO TOAD!! I'm putting in a good word for you with Magneto next time I talk with him. You actually got rid of not one or two, but FOUR X-geeks!" Todd moaned and slid to the floor. "I'd settle for some aspirin man."

Scott and Jean waited outside in the parking lot with the other members of the X-Men. "Ah man....how come I feel this is gonna result in a bad run in with Logan?" moaned Kurt. "All I can tell you is, Pietro is gonna get it when I see him next, along with Toad," growled Evan, who quickly flinched. "You guys deserve it, look what happened to Rogue and Kitty because of it!" exclaimed Scott, pointing to the two girls. They hadn't said a word since they woke up. Kitty still just stared off into space, and Rogue screamed anytime something bumped into her. "Well, here's the bus....and is that....no, no, it can't be," moaned Evan, nearly turning pale. Sure enough, the driver of the bus was no other than Logan himself. The bus pulled to a stop, and an extremely angry Logan stepped off. "What were you kids thinking? No wait, obviously you weren't, because you were drunk, BUT WHAT WERE YOU DOING GETTING DRUNK IN THE FIRST PLACE??!!" he yelled, getting in both Kurt's and Evan's faces. "Sorry man, It was a mistake, we're sorry!" exclaimed Evan. Logan snarled. "Oh, no your not, not till you see what your Aunt has in store for both of you. I've seen some angry people and some bad things in my life, but what she did when she found out what you did....let's just say it made me take a few steps back." Both Evan and Kurt's mouths feel open. "Anyways, you four will be going back with the bus driver. I'm here to make sure nothing like this happens again," explained Logan. With that, Evan, Kurt, Rogue, and Kitty boarded the busted up bus with the driver, and soon were on they're way back to Bayville. 

"Ok, where's the goon squad?" asked Logan, not thrilled with having them along. "Room 66," pointed out Scott. Logan nodded, heading that way. "Load your stuff on the bus and sit down with the others, I'll take care of the Brotherhood." With that, Logan turned his back on the two teens, and moved to the door of the room. Scott opened the storage area under the bus, him and Jean not seeing or hearing Wolverine kick in the door to the Brotherhood's room. Nor did they see the storm of feathers, blankets, chair pieces, and slime explode from the door after he went in. They did however turn around at the sound of shattered glass. Seems Todd and jumped through the window, Lance and Pietro jumping through it after him, with Fred running for his life out the door. "MOVE IT PRINCESS PERFECT!!" screamed Todd, hopping past Jean and Scott, jumping into the bus, with Pietro and Lance quickly behind him, with Fred running as fast as he can following them. The back of his clothes were ripped to shreds. Scott and Jean's jaws both dropped, as Logan walked casually over to the bus. "Will you hurry up already? Seems The Brotherhood wanted to get going in a hurry," he muttered, as he climbed up the steps, taking a seat in the drivers seat. Jean and Scott merely exchanged glances, shrugged, tossed their stuff in the storage area, closed, and calmly got on the bus.

"Oh man, that hurt," moaned Fred, rubbing his backside. "Oh god, oh man, I thought I was finished, yo," panted Todd, how was laying on the floor. "Man, that Wolverine guy went crazy," moaned Lance, leaning back in his seat next to Pietro. "Oh, he's going to get it, mark my words," fumed Pietro. "He took my doughnuts even," moaned Fred, watching Logan finish off a powdered doughnut. "Where are we stopping next?" asked Pietro. Todd pulled out a copy of papers he had stolen from the driver. "Well, according to this, our next stop won't be for another....let me see....twelve hours??!!" All the members of the Brotherhood's mouths dropped. "Oh come on Toad, that's not possible. Not even when we had three girls on the bus," snapped Lance. "Well, we'll at least have time to figure out how to get rid of the new guys," muttered Peitro. The mutants to take the places of Kurt, Evan, Kitty, and Rogue had been Bobby, Ray, Amara, and Jamie. "Hey Scott, no one would tell us why the others had to go back. What happened man? Kitty and Rogue looked horrible!" asked Bobby. Scott turned around to face him, took a glance at the Brotherhood, then back at him. "Bobby, let me just put it this way, they took a little late night trip." Jean huffed and growled. "Yeah, a real "Toad" trip."

"Ok guys, due to popular demand, well, more like threats from Jean and Amara, we're making a pit stop. You've got twenty minutes to get in and get out," he growled, glancing up in the mirror to glare at the Brotherhood. With that, he opened the door, and the teens rushed off the bus, the Brotherhood boy's moving out faster than the others. The girls quickly rushed off to the bathroom, while the guys ended up forming a line. Pietro quickly pulled the rest of the Brotherhood over to back. "Ok, we need a new plan. After last night, the whole drinking thing won't work, especially with Wolverine around now. So, here's plan B," started Pietro, trailing off into a low whisper. 

Logan moved into the gas station, noticing the line of guys. " Come on, hurry it up, I want us to get on the road again soon," he growled. He noticed in the corner of his eye Toad and Avalanche standing near the beer case. "Oh no you don't," he growled, moving over to the two teens, grabbing the both by the front of their shirts. " You boys aren't getting drunk on my watch." While his back was turned, he never noticed Fred slide open the cooler, and surely didn't see Pietro grabbing bottles of beer, twisting off the caps, pouring in a clear liquid, then handing them to Fred, who used his strength to twist the caps on tight enough so it would seem like they had never been opened. After they had taken care of all the cases in front, they closed the door, and zoomed off. Logan turned, only in time to see Fred reaching for a bag of chips. "Hey, this isn't a snack break, now all you guys get on the bus, you don't want me to find you off of it," growled Logan. Todd, Lance, and Fred nodded, and quickly rushed to the bus. Logan then turned his head to the cooler full of beer. "Well, no need for me to go this whole trip with out a drink," he muttered, picking up a case of the tainted beer. "Ok guys, the girls are done, so you who didn't go better hope you can hold it, everyone back on the bus," announced Logan, as he paid for the beer. 

It was nearly four hours before Logan pulled into the parking lot of motel. "Ok...I...know this isn't a scheduled stop....but....let's just say I can't drive much longer tonight," moaned Logan, sweating. He turned to Scott, tossing him a credit card. "Get us the rooms, and FAST!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe it worked!" laughed Pietro, as he flopped down onto his bed. Luckily, this was a good motel, and everyone only had to have two to room, each with their own bed. "Did you see him man? God, looked like he was gonna burst," laughed Lance, sitting on the edge of his own bed. Pietro grinned, holding up a bottle. "I knew buying this bottle of odorless and tasteless laxative was a good idea!" With that, the two boys nearly collapsed laughing. "Ok, ok. Seriously, with his healing powers, this only buys us an hour. Get Fred and Todd, we need to move onto phase two," ordered Pietro. 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" whispered Toad. He had in his hand the package he had bought from Ray and Quiet Rob at that first gas station. "Of course it will, with his highly developed sense of smell, Wolverine is like a human drug dog," hissed Pietro. Todd shrugged, and wrapped his tongue around the package, sticking his head in through the window, which lead to the bathroom of Scott and Bobby's room. He quickly used his tongue to slip the package behind the toilet. He quickly pulled his tongue back, pulling his head free from the window, giving Pietro the thumbs up. With that, Pietro zoomed off, to the front of the room, where he met up with Lance and Fred. "Ok, now!" he said. With that, Fred used his great strength to lodge the bumper of a car diagonally against the door. Luckily, the only window was the one in the bathroom. Obviously, this motel hadn't been visited by the fire inspector for awhile. Lance used his to crack a rather small hole in the side corner of the wall, with Pietro moving a hose through it. "Ok, go Toad go!" Todd help up something that appeared to be a joint. " I don't know man.....drugs are like, not good for you. I'm all for getting rid of the X-Geeks, but not this way man." Pietro growled and took it himself. "You're thinking to small." With that, he ran off, only to come back with what appeared to be a blow torch, a large bong, and a L pipe fitting. He hooked up the pipe to the top of the bong, filled it with what was left in the package. " Ok everyone, hold your breath," yelled Pietro, as he turned on the blow torch. Soon, a large amount of smoke was going from the bong, to the pipe, from the pipe, to the hose, which end was in Scott's and Bobby's room.

"Uh Scott, do you smell something funny?" muttered Bobby, sniffing the air. "Uh yeah.....and I know that smell...mostly from going to Duncan's parties," grumbled Scott. That's when the noticed the hose, and smoke drafting in through it. "Oh no, the loser hood is at it again!" The two boys rushed to the door, only to find it stuck. "What the....ok, stand back," ordered Scott.

Pietro was listening closely. "OK BLOB! NOW!" he yelled, and Fred quickly tore the bumper free from the door. It was just then they saw Wolverine move from his room, looking like he felt alot better. That was until suddenly the parking lot was filled with a red flash, and the door to Scott and Bobby's room exploded open, a huge cloud of smoke pouring out into the night. "What the heck is going on?" yelled Logan, rushing over. He sniffed the air, then narrowed his eyes at Scott and Bobby. "That better not be what I think it is," he growled. With that he entered the room, something already catching his attention. Scott and Bobby had no clue what was going on, especially when Logan stopped out of the bathroom, carrying a baggie. "You boys are in trouble." Scott's jaw dropped. "It was the Brotherhood! I'm telling you!" he exclaimed. Logan growled and grabbed him by the arm. "We'll just go see."

Logan pounded on the door of Lance and Pietro's room. Lance opened it up, sniffing the air. "Clean," was all he muttered, then stalked off to Todd's and Fred's room. He pounded on the door, which Todd quickly opened. "Um, hey Wolverine...." he said. Logan growled, the sniffed the air, once again finding no trace of drugs....just bad body odor. He then turned on Scott and Bobby. "I thought we taught you kids better than that....First thing in the morning, you two are back on your way to Bayville..... and I'll make sure Hank goes through a very descriptive explanation of what happens to drug users....and then when I get back...." he just trailed off their, growling, leaving both Bobby and Scott dumbfounded. Todd grinned at Scott and Bobby. "Best twenty bucks I ever spent," he laughed, slamming the door.

There you go guys. Yet another chapter in this series. Next up, the guys arrive!! Yeah Yeah, I know, it's a little bit too fast traveling from bus to Florida from New York, but I kinda wanna get things going and done before something major happens in the EVO universe, like what happened to Evan. 

Todd: SCREW EVAN!! WHAT ABOUT ME??? I for some reason end up with the fuzzy elf? With Wanda in trouble?? WHILE GOING AGAINST MAGNETO, THAT GUY WHO CONTROLS MINDS, AND LORD KNOWS WHO ELSE????????? 

Fred: Um, If you die, can I have your room?

Todd: YOU'RE NOT HELPING BLOB!!!!!


End file.
